Teach Me
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Since Carol is gone, there is no one to teach Lizzie and the kids how to kill. Lizzie has no choice but to ask the only person available...Carl. Will he agree to do it? ONE-SHOT!


**Requested ONE-SHOT for DubOnTheTrack! Hope you and other readers enjoy it! :)**

**If anybody else has a request, feel free to PM me! **

* * *

><p>Lizzie sat down on the floor of the cell with a frown her face. She sighed and buried her face in her little hands.<p>

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Beth asked as she was feeding Judith. She noticed that Lizzie had been sad for a while and she kind of had an idea why. She wouldn't assume so she would just ask her clearly what was wrong with her.

"It's just that...now that Carol isn't here for a while...there's nobody to teach myself or the other kids how to use guns and stuff." Lizzie sighed. She knew that she lacked knowledge on this whole walker thing and she wanted to learn as much as possible from the people around her. She might have been young, but she was determined.

"Well, why don't you ask someone else to train you?" Beth questioned.

"Everybody is too busy. You're taking care of Judith all the time, Hershel and Bob are taking care of the sick people, which include Sasha and Glen. Everybody else is making sure that this place stays safe for us...there's no one left."

Beth could hear the disappointment in Lizzie's voice. She tried to think of someone who could teach her and the kids. She thought long and hard before it finally hit her. "How about Carl?"

"Carl?" Lizzie looked up at Beth.

"Yeah I mean, he is an expert with guns and he is in your age group. He has experience too. You should ask him." Beth shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me so much. Plus, he might be in my age group but he's way too mature for his age."

"Why would you say that he doesn't like you?"

"He thinks I'm pretty clueless when it comes to dealing with walkers and such...I don't know."

"I'm sure that's not true. Just take a chance and ask him. You really want to learn don't ya?"

"Yeah." Lizzie sighed again. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Then go ask him." Beth concluded.

Lizzie nodded and got to her feet. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to ask Carl but at this point, she had nobody else to ask.

Lizzie walked out of the cell block and was in search of Carl. It took her a while to find him and in that time, she was thinking about changing her mind. For some reason, talking to Carl...or even being around him made her nervous. She didn't know why and she wasn't so sure she wanted to find out. She skipped along the prison and turned the corner to finally spot Carl. Ironically enough, he was holding a gun in his hand and aiming at a walker.

Lizzie took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Hey Carl." she said softly. She got even more nervous when he rapidly turned to look at her.

"Lizzie. Do you need something?" Carl asked as he put the gun down. Lizzie never really talked to him eve since he roughly explained to her what walkers really were. He had to admit that he regretted the way he spoke to her. Now, he was surprised but relieved that she was talking to him. He was just wondering why

"Umm...I wanted to ask you for a favor." Lizzie asked shyly.

"Was is it?" Carl asked curiously.

"I want you...to teach me." Lizzie responded slowly.

"Teach you? Teach you what?"

"How to use guns. How to shoot a walker. Aiming...everything basically." Lizzie shrugged.

Carl nodded as he heard Lizzie explanation. He knew he had been hard on her before about her lack of knowledge so he wondered if she was doing this because of him. "Why do you want to learn and why do you want ME to teach you?" Carl asked trying not sound rude.

"Because I want to. Just because I'm younger than everybody else doesn't mean I'm not capable. And, not just me but the other kids as well. Carol won't be here and I need someone to continue to train me"

"Umm, okay." Carl began to think. He remembered when he was against Carol teaching the kids about killing. Now, that Lizzie was asking him to teach her, he really didn't want to say no. He actually admired the fact that she determined and wanted to learn. He smiled at her and nodded. "Okay."

Lizzie's eyes brightened up. "Really? Thank you! Thank you!" she said cheerfully and hugged him out of nowhere. Once she realized she was hugging him, she was going to pull back but Carl hugged her back to her surprise. After a moment they pulled away. "I'll go get the kids." Lizzie said.

"No. First I teach you and then them." Carl explained. "That way, when I teach them, you can help me out as well."

"Okay." Lizzie smiled at him.

"Let's start now. Here." Carl picked up a gun and handed it to her. Their hands brushed against each other and they both blushed lightly. "Aim it there." Carl pointed to a walker.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by and Lizzie was learning quickly on how to shoot, aim, and actually hit. Carl taught her how to aim with her eyes and with the gun, what to expect once the trigger is pulled and everything else.<p>

At one point, Carl had to direct Lizzie's body on how to hold the gun, They both felt a shiver down their spine when their bodies were close to each other like that. Lizzie had to turn her head a little just to see how close Carl's face was to hers. It was pretty close and she got shy again. For some reason, that always happened with Carl. She was sure that if she turned her head all the way, their lips would brush against each other. She laughed on the inside because for their age...they were getting close.

"Well, you learn pretty fast." Carl chuckled and he placed the guns back in their proper place for the moment.

"Thanks. I guess I was more anxious to learn than I thought." Lizzie smiled.

"There's still a little more you need to learn but you know enough to help me out with other kids."

Lizzie nodded. They stood there for a while until Carl got closer to her and stroked his thumb across Lizzie's cheek. She blushed again. "Let's go find the kids?"

"Yup." Carl answered. He grabbed Lizzie's hand and they ran inside the cell block to teach the kids.

Lizzie was thankful that she asked Carl to teach her. She was sure that they would continue to be close.


End file.
